


Hunger In My Veins

by femslash



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femslash/pseuds/femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera kills a dragon for the first time with the Inquisitor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger In My Veins

The fight had taken several hours, and most of their health potions, but it was finally over. The Northern Hunter that had plagued the area was now nothing but a lifeless mound. Tristan returned her daggers to their scabbards, and then went to lean against the nearest tree. It had been a damn good fight, but holy hell she was tired. 

“I mean, did you fuckin’ see it? The way it’s eyes got all glowy? That thing was MAD.”

Sera, meanwhile, did not seem to share Tristan’s exhaustion. As they walked back to camp, Sera’s arm around Tristan’s waist, Bull and Dorian trailing behind, Sera talked even more than usual. She turned around to talk to Bull, saying “Why didn’t you tell who good it was, you wanker? I mean I know you’ll say you did, cuz you said it’s good, but you didn’t say how good it was!”

Bull chuckled. “I know, right? Practically better than sex. Can you feel the blood pumping through your veins?”

“Damn right I can…but that’s normal innit? To be able to feel your pulse? Do the qunari not do that?” She turned back to Tristan. “You can feel your pulse, right Buckles?”

Ignoring the sudden giggles from Bull and Dorian over the name, Tristan nodded, saying “My blood – qunari blood - pumps just like any other creature. But Bull’s right, it’s definitely stronger after doing something like that.”

Bull laughed, adding “Exactly, boss! It’s like a really good fuck, except something’s dead afterwards. Something bigger, meaner, and stronger than you.”

“So does that mean killing you would feel better than fucking you?” Dorian asked, smirking at Bull. Bull just clapped him on the shoulder, saying “’Course not Pavus, everyone knows you’re meaner than me. Right, Sera?”

But there was no response, just a brief glimpse of Sera and Tristan disappearing inside their tent.

\---

Sera pushed Tristan down against the mattress, before kissing her hard. Tristan reached up to pull the elf closer, feeling the rough leather armour beneath her hands. She knew she should get some sleep, that she’d regret it when they rode back to Skyhold in the morning. But right now, all that mattered was the feel of Sera’s lips against her, and the aching between her legs.

Killing a dragon turned her on more than she’d like to admit. Watching Sera kill a dragon turned her on far more.

Once they finally removed the armour, a task made more difficult by a shared unwillingness to separate, Tristan pulled Sera’s tunic over her head. She kissed a line down her throat, between her breasts, while Sera moaned, gripping Tristan’s horns. She pushed Sera down when she reached her stomach, and began untying the smaller woman’s leggings. Then Sera gripped her wrist.

“Listen, it’s not fair that I’m freezing my tits off, but you’re not. Get yer shirt off. Now.”

“Well, I guess if it’s demanded of me by my qu–“

“That jokes only funny once, luv. Now get it off.”

Tristan sat up, and pulled the tunic over her head, careful not to catch it on her horns. Then she smiled down at the elf. “Better?” “Loads better.”

She leaned back down, kissing Sera again. Sera kissed back harder, nipping at Tristan’s lower lip. Tristan moaned, and slid a hand down the front of Sera’s leggings. The smaller woman gasped as Tristan slid a finger between her folds, just barely penetrating her. Then she shook her head. “Mm. No, Buckles. Tonight needs something more. If you’re just gonna do that, I might as well just get myself off y’know?”

Sera sat up, pushing Tristan up with her. “What about that thing you’ve got back at Skyhold? The one that looks like a cock but better? It’s more, that’d be good.”

“…it’s back at Skyhold. I wouldn’t bring something like that in my pack. What if someone found it?”

“Ha, yes, imagine the scandal. Oh no, the precious herald of Andraste fucks her girlfriend with a shiny fake cock! The Inquisition’s off, everyone go home, sorry about all this.”

“Shhh Sera, are you forgetting we’re in a tent?”

“Well whatever, Bull and Dorian already know we’re screwing, and I’ve heard worse from them.” But she lowered her voice, before adding “I bet Bull brought something we can use, HE’S resourceful.”

Tristan shook her head. “I am not asking Bull for something to fuck you with. You’re not asking him either!”

Sera fell back on the mattress. “Ugh but regular sex just seems so…boring! I mean, I killed a dragon! For the first time! That deserves something extra, right?”

While she complained, Tristan tried to ignore the pulsing between her thighs. Despite this…interruption, she was still desperate to get off. And Sera was right. This wasn’t the first time Tristan had killed a dragon, but she’d never fucked after killing one before. She had to admit, it seemed like it needed something extra.

Then it came to her.

“Get your cloak, Sera.”

“Are you mad? Now? But it’s dark out! And I’m nearly naked, you twit!”

Tristan leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I know, that’s part of the plan.”

Sera stared at her, furrowing her brow. “Part of the...oh, you’ve got a plan now, do you?” she asked, in a slightly mocking tone. But she pulled her cloak over her shoulders anyways.

Tristan quickly laced up her boots, and after grabbing a small dagger – just in case – poked her head out of the tent. Most people were asleep. There were two soldiers standing guard, but with low enough rankings that they wouldn’t think to question the Inquisitor’s actions. Perfect.

Once Sera had her boots on as well, Tristan pulled her out of the tent. They began walking down the path by the camp, nodding at the guards when they passed. The guards looked slightly confused, but simply saluted, and continued their watch. 

As Tristan marched down the trail, Sera followed behind her, being uncharacteristically quiet. When Tristan turned around to ask her about it, the elf just shrugged, saying, “I dunno Buckles, but you seem like you know what you’re doing. It’s good, right?”

Tristan grinned at her. After turning the next corner, she stopped, causing Sera to crash into her back.

“Andraste’s tits, you can’t just stop like that! It’s too dark for shit like mmph”

She was cut off as Tristan leaned down and kissed her. The qunari pulled back a moment later, then turned around to gesture to the clearing in front of her. “We’re here, Sera.”

“What? It’s just a field, I don’t see what’s so exciting about – wait, is that the dragon?”

There, near the center of the clearing, lay the corpse of the hunter. Tristan silently thanked the Maker that dragon corpses took nearly a week to begin decomposing. She’d been near a rotting dragon once, and swore never again.

She took Sera’s hand and practically dragged her, until they were only a few feet away from the body. Then she pulled her cloak off her shoulders and placed it on the ground, creating a makeshift mat. The night air was cool against her grey skin.

Sera just stared at her. She’d seen Tristan naked before, that was nothing new, but seeing her shirtless, lit up by moonlight, in front of a dragon they’d killed together? That was something else entirely.

“Maker’s balls, come ‘ere!” she practically gasped, as she pulled her own cloak off. She reached up to grab Tristan’s horns, pulling her down for a kiss. Tristan lifted her up, allowing the elf to wrap her legs around her muscular grey torso.

Sera dragged her nails down Tristan’s back, enjoying the gasp that followed. Then she leaned back, pulling away from Tristan’s lips. “This is fun and all, but you’re gonna put me down and fuck me properly, right? Kissing’s great and all, kissing you is great, but this could be going much better.”

Tristan just laughed in response, but she slowly lowered herself down, placing Sera on her back on the cloak. Then she pulled down Sera’s leggings – evidently, the elf hadn’t bothered to tie them back up before they’d left.

This time, there was no gentleness, nothing “barely” about it. Tristan slid a single finger inside her, then a second. Sera moaned, arching her back up as Tristan roughly penetrated her. She slid her hands down her stomach, rubbing her clit while Tristan fucked her. 

It didn’t take very long for her to come, but it felt stronger than usual. Like it was more violent. Sera bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, enjoying the metallic taste in her mouth. Tristan removed her fingers, and slowly licked them clean, enjoying the entranced look on Sera’s face. Then Sera pounced, knocking the qunari on her back.

She untied Tristan’s leggings, pulling them down quickly. Sera bit at her inner thighs, enjoying the noises Tristan made in response. Tristan grabbed at Sera’s hair, while the elf teasingly kissed her inner thighs. It wasn’t until she moaned her name that Sera began trying to get her off.

Sera didn’t see the point in eating someone out slowly. That was for lazy royals, who had nothing better to do. The little people had other things to do. Like killing dragons. She immediately fixated on Tristan’s clit, knowing that that was what she needed to come.

Tristan wasn’t like Sera. Sometimes slow, languorous sex was exactly what a person needed. But as she felt herself quickly building towards climax, she could see the value in Sera’s way.  
She yelled as she came, causing the anchor to briefly flare up. For only a moment, a green flash illuminated everything; the dragon, Sera’s head between her legs, and the near emptiness of the space around them. It was beautiful, in a strange way.

Sera sat back up, wiping at her mouth. “That was good, yeah? Real good.”

Tristan just grinned at her, before saying “Absolutely good. Great, even.”

Sera giggled and kissed her quickly, before feeling around for her discarded cloak. “Oh piss, it’s too dark here. I don’t know where that stupid thing went!”

Tristan, after retying her leggings, stood up, and placed her cloak around the elf’s shoulders. She kissed the top of her head, then said “Just use mine love, we’ll come back for the other one when it’s light out.”

“Wicked! Are you sure though? ‘Cause now you’ve got your tits out, and that’s not really proper is it?” Sera asked, though she wrapped the cloak around herself while saying it.

“I’m sure. I’ll just tell anyone who asks that it’s a qunari thing. After all, Bull has his tits out all the time.”

Sera laughed, and they went back down the path. Tristan shivered in the cool night air. Sera looked up at her, saying “So you’re telling me that you’re willing to walk back to camp with your nips out right? But you won’t bring a cock to camp in case someone finds it? You’re weird, Buckles.”

Tristan just shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Sera. “You still love me though, right?”

“’Course I do.”

The return to camp was remarkably uneventful. The guards seemed to believe the “It’s a qunari thing” excuse. The trek back to the field in the morning to get Sera’s cloak, however, involved much more laughter from Dorian, and a mix of laughter and approval from Bull. As well as an agreement that no one else at Skyhold ever learned about this.


End file.
